Date with Chanyeol and the bad shrimp
by ninel
Summary: For Paulina, never wrote a short fan fic before but I hope you like this :3


**DATE WITH CHANYEOL AND THE BAD SHRIMP**

"So how did it go? you have not messaged me since the other night" asked Morgan she was my bestfriend, we have been bestfriends for 10 years. We tell each other  
everything!  
" It was terrible! How could I mess this up? I'm so stupid"  
"Come on Paulina just tell me what happened, I'm sure it isn't as bad as you say, if it was Chanyeol wouldn't be talking to you still"  
I let out a soft sigh as we sat down, This would take a while to tell. This is how Chanyeol ended up in hospital after our third date.

**- Enters Flashback-**

It was Saturday, 4pm and I had so much to do. I need to go to the supermarket and buy the food for tonight, I need to get ready and clean up around the house before  
Chanyeol comes. Tonight is our third date and he is coming to my house for dinner. I can't really cook; I have never tried but I know the basics pasta, toast and eggs  
but this time I was going to go all out. I quickly got changed into a pair of black jeans and a sweater and slipped on my boots. I was ready to go.  
It took around 15 minutes to get to the supermarket. I had my bag in my left hand and my shopping list in the other. " Pasta, cheese, milk, eggs, seasoning, herbs  
and shrimp"  
As soon as I got inside I was trying to get everything as fast as I could, after running around the aisles and looking at some CDs and DVDs I had only one thing  
left to buy.. the shrimp. After an hour of looking around I found the shrimp and headed to the check-out. The total was £16.50 I paid then hurried to the taxi waiting  
for me.  
I got home and prepared the food. "I'm sure it wont be too hard to make this..right?" I mumbled to myself. I put my EXO CD on. My favourite band also the band  
Chanyeol was in. I turned the volume up and got ready to start cooking.  
This was my first time making something like this so I had to look online "grate the cheese and put it in a bowl with 2 eggs, 1 cup of flower, a stick of butter  
and a cup of milk, stir for 5 minutes and then put on the hob" Ok I could do this, atleast I knew how to do the pasta.  
After making the cheese sauce I had to fry the shrimp. after 10 minutes it was done, all I had to do was mix the sauce, shrimp and pasta together. I could do that after  
I got ready.

I had an hour and half to get ready before Chanyeol came, I couldn't wait. I had to look my best. Yesterday I bought a dress, it was on sale and I needed something  
for tonight. It was dark blue and knee length I was going to match it with some black heels.  
I straightned my long brown hair and put a small amout of make up on, mascara and some dark eye shaddow. After spraying some perfume I was ready. Now all I had to do  
was put the shrimp and pasta together.  
it was 7:05 pm I had 25 minutes before Chanyeol was here. I carefully poured the sauce on top and seperated it on to two plates.  
Putting the plates on to the table with flowers and a candle I was ready, "I have to act cool I can't mess it up tonight!" I shouted.  
"DING DONG" I jumped back scared by the sound of my bell. He was here; tonight was the night, I can't do anything wrong.

I went to answer the door, I was super nervous I could feel my heart beat going faster each second. I opened the door and there he stood. He had medium brown curly hair  
he was wearing jeans, a white shirt, a black cardigan and black converse. He looked perfect I just felt like falling into his arms.  
"uh- hey" he said shyly with a grin on his face " you look beautiful tonight Paulina"  
"Thanks, come in" I said I knew I was blushing I could feel it.  
He carefully stepped inside and went into the front room. "So how was your day?" I asked  
"It was allright, I've been excited all day I couldn't wait for tonight" He grinned again, I couldn't take it he was just so cute.  
"Oh really? me too.. hopefully you will like what I made I'm not much of a cook" I said as we both laughed.  
"I bet it will taste great" he mumbled as he came over to me and sweetly kissed me.  
His lips were as soft as velvet, our hands were entwined. I had to pull myself away before it got too heated.  
I looked down and bit my lip. "Are you hungry then? It's ready"  
"YES" he replied.  
We walked over to the table where the food was, the candle was flickering and the roses on the table made it very romantic.  
"mmm, this smells so good. Thank you for the meal" he said as he started to dig in. I just smiled and started to eat the pasta.  
He took a big bite my food didn't seem deadly. I had actually made something edible.

"w-w-what is in t-this?"  
"It's shrimp and pasta.. what's wrong?"  
He grabbed his chest and fell to the side. What was wrong with him? what have I done?  
"c-c-call an ambulance, quickly" he shouted with a serious tone.  
I called and in 10 minutes they were here. They quickly took him to the hospital and after 2 hours of waiting they said I could see him, at first I didn't want to  
what if he hated me? but I need to know what happened I don't understand.  
As I walked in I saw him on the hospial bed I felt so guilty this was my fault. As I walked closer tears started to fall from my eyes; I couldn't help it and they  
wouldn't stop.  
"Stop crying Paulina, this isn't your fault. How would you know that I can't eat seafood? really don't worry this has happened before" he tried comforting me but  
it just made me feel even worse.  
"I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean for any of this to happen" I blurted out. He started to laugh, what was wrong with him? this was serious and I felt terrible and  
he is just laughing!  
"Don't worry I will be out of here in a day, this has happened planty of times. Please don't feel bad it really isn't your fault I should of told you but I didn't  
we will be ok" he whispered into my ear as he grabbed my hand.  
After being in the hospital for 12 hours he could leave, we both left the small cramped room he was put in. It was early..8am. We went to go our seperate ways but  
before we did he grabbed my hands and pulled me into a hug. I would of enjoyed this much more if I didn't feel terrible.  
"I told you I'd be ok, nothing to worry about I'm fine!"  
I laughed softly as I fell into his strong arms. This was perfect, us together.  
"I'm so happy you're fine I felt so bad"  
"No it's fine now. What are you doing next Friday night?" he asked.  
"Nothing" I mumbled  
"Ok well you are coming to my house for dinner, is their anything you can't eat?" he teased playfully.  
"I can eat everything so no need to worry"  
We both laughed. He kissed me one more time before we parted ways.  
"See-ya Friday" he shouted and he walked away.  
"bye!" I shouted I still felt bad but atleast he is ok. Time to go home and clean up the mess we made last night.

**-Leaves Flashback-**

"It was a disater! I'm surprised he still wants to talk to me"  
Morgan looked at me, as if she was about to explode. I just told her this and she wants to laugh? what is wrong with her..  
"why are you la-"  
"Paulina you are stupid, if he didn't want to speak to you he wouldn't of asked to to go to his house on Friday. Everything is fine trust me"  
I smiled this is why she is my bestfriend, she could always cheer me up.  
"Thanks" I mumbled.  
"So do you have an outfit for Friday?" she asked excitedly.  
"No, not yet"  
"Ok. Well lets go shopping. I saw some beautiful clothes the other day and Chanyeol will love them"  
We both started to laugh.  
I just hope Friday wont be as bad as it was last week.

**THE END.**


End file.
